The Bleached Phoenix
by Soffansnackis98
Summary: My first crossover! Basically, Urahara made a new invention that accidentally sent Ichigo to the HP universe. HP will be during the fifth book and will follow the HP canon as closely as possible with a Substitute Shinigami and his Hollow thrown into the mix. Eventual HichiIchi/ShiroIchi.
1. Chapter 1

This is set during the fifth book in the HP universe and the Bleach universe isn't going to be following canon very closely. All you need to know is that Aizen is dead and some of the espada are alive and 'nice', and Hichigo/Shiro is gay for Ichigo. Now, on with the story! ;)

...

Harry was just about ready to explode when Dudley started talking about Cedric and once he got to the point where he started mimicking a Harry that was screaming for his parents, it all burst. The next minutes happened so quickly that he barely had time to adjust but when he felt the cold chill that could be nothing other than dementors he almost felt his heart stop. "Dudley! No! _You're running straight at it!"_ He shouted as he saw a huge dementor attack his cousin and push him up against the wall of the tunnel. Harry quickly whipped out his wand to ward the dementor away, but before he could even start thinking about anything happy another dementor had swished past him and was holding him by the neck. As the dementor slowly moved closer to his face he desperately tried to think of something happy, anything, just something! But just as he raised his wand to utter the spell, a sudden thump, almost like the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard, and the dementor that was holding Dudley shrieked.

Harry quickly looked over at the other dementor and saw that a man with bright orange hair was standing in front of the dementor with a huge cleaver like _sword._ Harry couldn't describe it in any other way except for maybe a giant kitchen knife. The dementor had let go of his cousin and Dudley lay on the ground, shivering. The dementor holding Harry suddenly let out a shriek and let go of his neck, swiftly turning towards the newcomer instead. Harry quickly shook his head and raised his wand again, thinking up the happiest memory he could find, desperately trying to fight the cold depression away. "Ex… Expecto…" Harry tried, but all that appeared was a small strip of smoke, and the dementors were still closing in on the orange haired boy, who raised his sword to try to slice them in half. "Expecto… Patronum!" Harry shouted and a big shimmering white stag exploded out of his wand and galloped towards the dementors. It rammed straight into the nearest one, making it shriek in pain and flee, but before it could attack the remaining one, another, louder shriek was heard and the other dementor was cut right down the middle. Harry stared, wide-eyed as the creature continued to shriek in pain and then slowly started to disintegrate in front of him. The orangette let out a low huff and casually slung the gigantic sword over his shoulder, resting it against his shoulder while glancing down at Dudley, who was still lying on the ground, now shaking violently. He studied him for a moment before concluding that he would be fine and turned his gaze to Harry who stiffened, still with his wand out. He quickly lowered it and his it behind his back, staring at the other with a wary look in his eyes. The other was just about to say something when he suddenly stiffened and looked around on the empty street, seeming to be searching for something. Before Harry could even open his mouth the other was gone and the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears.

Harry looked up and was met with his neighbour Ms Figg, who was mumbling to herself about useless idiots. "Take your wand back out Harry!" She said and Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "Huh?" He said, not believing what he was hearing. "You never know if there's any more of them around here. _Get up!"_ She hissed out towards the still shaking Dudley, and Harry moved over to help steady his cousin and started following Ms Figg back to the Dursley house again.

Ichigo took at deep breath as he saw the young boy and the lady leave, sheathing his enormous sword again. _'That was way too close…'_ He thought as he shunpoed back to his house, reaching out with his reiatsu to make sure that no more of those… _things_ were around. He frowned as he entered his house again, remembering the way the cloaked creatures had made him feel. It was an indescribable sense of _emptiness_ and _hopelessness,_ and he swore that he'd never felt a similar cold in his entire life. I had brought up a lot of memories that he'd prefer to never have to think about again and they still felt _so much like hollows._ From the little information he had been able to find when he arrived in this world, he knew that they were called Dementors, and the boy was definitely a wizard. He'd already met a few witches and wizards here and there, but he preferred not to talk to them, since they had a knack for deeming him 'a suspicious figure'. He sighed as he landed on his soft couch with a low thump and curled up into a comfortable position. He'd been living alone in this house for about a month now, and he was still no closer to finding a way of getting home to his own world again. "Stupid Urahara…" He mumbled as he thought back about the reason to why he was in this weird world in the first place.

 _"C'mon now Kurosaki-san, it will be fun!"_

 _The blonde man said with a wide grin on his shadowed face, swishing his fan in front of Ichigo's face._

 _"Why do I have to be your lab rat?" The annoyed redhead grumbled out as he looked around in the big training room that was located underneath the Urahara Shoten, where one Kisuke Urahara had set up a giant gate, much like the one he'd used to transport Ichigo and his friends to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime._

 _"Because you will find a way back even if something goes wrong!"_

 _The other said as his grin widened, ducking the rock that the redhead threw at his head. "What the hell's that supposed to mean!" Ichigo shouted but the shopkeeper just laughed. "C'mon, it will be fine! I helped you get to Hueco Mundo, can't you help me to test one of my inventions?" The redhead frowned and put his hands in his pockets, thinking about it for a while. Then he sighed in defeat and brought out his combat pass, swiftly pushing it against his chest. He laid his body down on the ground and stood up again. "Fine, I'll test your transporter thing."_

"Why do I have to be so helpful…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he rested on the couch. The war had only been over a few months ago, and he was already stuck in another predicament. **"Well, it's cuz yer' too soft King."** The voice of his hollow, newly dubbed 'Hichigo Shirosaki' echoed in his head and Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Yeah yeah, I'm a big softie, I know. Can't you try to help me find a way to get home instead of nagging all the time?_ He shot back and was met with a cold laugh.

 **"Heh, sorry King, I can't help ya' there. Maybe you should try asking one of the wizards? They should know a way ta' get us back."**

Ichigo noticed the way the hollow said 'we' and started at the ceiling with a soft expression. "You miss it too, don't you?" He said out loud, not needing to care about being heard since he was alone. He was only met with silence, which confirmed his words. He sighed and put his hands underneath his head, mumbling out. "I don't know, maybe they do know how to help us, but I doubt that they actually will…" The hollow kept quiet and Ichigo closed his eyes, deciding to think more about what to do once he woke up.

Harry stared up at his ceiling as he thought about what'd happened. He'd been attacked by dementors. _In little Whinging,_ and apparently Ms Figg knew Dumbledore, and she'd been _watching over Harry_ for the whole summer, and _no one_ had told him _anything._ They just left him, watching him from the shadows without _telling him-_ Harry quickly sat up when he heard a crash downstairs. He shot up from his bed with his wand in his hand. A burglar? He slowly left the room and walked down the corridor, stopping at the top of the stairs with his wand raised. "Who's there?" He said when he heard whispering but when he spoke the whispers quieted slightly. "Who's there?" He repeated and a voice piped up. "Let's stop standing around here in the dark." And a wand lit up at the bottom of the stairs. Harry stared down at the group with wide eyes. "Hiya Harry!" The young woman whose wand was lit said and Harry continued to stare at them with a shocked expression.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Moody?" He said as he slowly descended the stairs and got a closer look at the group. "How do we know that it's actually him?" Moody said as he stared at Harry. "He could be a Death eater in disguise, we should ask something that only the real Potter would know. "Harry, what shape does your Patronous take?" Lupin asked as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. "A stag." "Mm, it's him Moody." Lupin said and smiled.

Ichigo sighed. Living amongst regular humans was both harder and easier in spiritual form. On one hand, he didn't need to worry about being seen when he went out, and on the other he _couldn't_ be seen when he went out. This made things like getting food and somewhere to live very hard. He'd been extremely lucky to have found an empty, not too run down house to live in, and a small diner where he could pick up the leftover food before they threw it out for the day. It wasn't the most glamorous lifestyle, but he managed.

He was currently perched on top of a lamppost outside of a long row of dark brick townhouses, which all showed different families and households doing their daily evening chores, but that did not interest him at the moment. What **was** interesting tho, was the very obvious gap between nr 11 and nr 13. None of the humans in the area seems to care, they probably thought someone had made a mistake when they built the house, but Ichigo could feel the steady thrum of power around the area where the two houses met. The feeling of magic. He'd found the area while scouting for somewhere to live a few weeks ago, and he just couldn't let the place go. He knew that some wizards had put a spell around it to hide something, but he didn't know if it'd be wise to try to find out more or not. Just as he started to think about leaving for the night, he felt a group of magical auras, rapidly approaching his current location. He whipped his head up and stared up at the stars, trying to locate them.

From the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a group of people on broomsticks zooming down towards him, and realised that he might soon know what the wizards where hiding between the houses. He crouched down on top of the lamppost as the wizards landed, trusting the broken bulb and his dark clothes would be enough to hide him from their view. They seemed to be in a hurry and were looking around like they were being followed by something very dangerous and Ichigo suddenly noticed that the young boy in their midst seemed very familiar. He realised, as the boy turned towards the houses, that it was the boy he'd med that night with the dementors, the one who'd fought one of them off. Bur Ichigo didn't have any time to think more about that since the magical barrier between the buildings suddenly shifted slightly, and suddebly he saw the silhouette of another house in between them. He shifted his body just a tiny bit to make sure that he hadn't imagined it, and as soon as he did… "Stupefy!"

Ichigo quickly shunpoed off of the lamppost and onto the ground, a few meters away from the wizards. The one who'd uttered the spell, a scary looking man whose face was covered in more scars than skin, stepped in front of the raven haired boy and growled out. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" While he and the other wizards pointed their wands at him. Ichigo held his hands up as a show of peace and backed half a step. "Sorry!" He said, very grateful about the fact that he'd decided to take up some extra English lessons when he'd returned to school after the war, and tried to look as innocent as he could. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He said but the wizards did not seem impressed.

"Identify yourself!" The scarred man said and pointed his wand at Ichigo's chest. "Why are you here?! Are you one of You-know-who's spies?!" The man said and Ichigo looked back at him with a confused expression. "Actually, I don't know who, what are you talking about?" He asked and the boy finally seemed to recognise him. "It's you!" He said and pointed at the redhead, making all the wizards look at him. "You're the one who killed that dementor!" He exclaimed and the wizards heads whipped back around towards Ichigo again. "Killed a dementor? Impossible!" Moody grunted and threathingly extended his arm again. "But he did!" Harry continued while looking at Ichigo. "He used that sword and cut it in half!" The wizards eyes wandered over to the giant cleaver-like blade that was strapped to the boys' back and Moody grunted again. "Fine! Bring him inside! And don't you dare try anything!" He growled at Ichigo who kept his hands up in surrender and let Lupin and Tonks bring him forward and into the house.

Once they entered the house, the young boy was gently prodded up the stairs and Ichigo was pushed into what seemed to be a kitchen, full of people. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, all of their heads shot up towards him. They seemed instantly on edge and Ichigo growled slightly at the hard shove of a wand in his back.

"Moody, what is the meaning of this?"

A woman with red hair a shade duller than Ichigo's, who's whole demeanor just screamed 'mother' said, shooting Ichigo a slightly worried glance. "He was sitting on a lamppost outside, most likely waiting for Potter to arrive!" He growled out and shoved Ichigo in the back again, making said man growl a bit. "I was not!" Ichigo said and shot the man a defiant glance. "Hmpf! Like we're gonna believe that!" Moody growled and shoved him again, causing Ichigo to growl too. "I don't even know who you're talking about!" The redhead said, making Moody let out a mocking chuckle. "Like hell you don't, everyone knows who Potter is, you can pull that one on someone else, _Death eater!"_ He growled out and Ichigo stared at him with a genuinely confused expression. "Excuse me?" He said with a frown. "What did you call me?" "Don't try to be smart with me-!"

"Alastor."

A calm voice suddenly interrupted Moody's words and he looked up to see an old man with a long white beard and tall wizards hat looking down at them, eyes glinting behind the half moon-shaped glasses. "I believe the boy is a bit confused, maybe we should try to start again?" He said and the other wizards in the room seemed a bit reluctant towards his friendliness. "Albus, are you sure that this is a good idea…?" Sirius mumbled when Dumbledore gestured for the redhead to sit down on one of the chairs around the table with Lupin and Tonks on each side of him. "Of course Sirius." Dumbledore said and sat down at the end of the table, eyes turned to Ichigo. The others slowly sat down again, still eyeing the newcomer warily, and on Moody's end, glaring at him.

"So."

Dumbledore said when they'd all calmed slightly. "Who might you be young man?" He asked and Ichigo took a deep breath and answered.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Japanese?"

Dumbledore said, to which Ichigo nodded. "Well Ichigo my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I must say that your English is simply remarkable."

"Thank you."

Ichigo mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

...

I'm gonna have to end it here, FF won't let me make it any longer DX


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! ;)

...

"Now, would you be so kind and tell us why you were sitting outside of our headquarters in the middle of the night?" The old man asked and his eyes hardened a bit, making Ichigo go on high alert again. "I really did not want to seem threatening, I was simply curious about this place. I've travelled by this neighbourhood a few times now, and every time I'd notice the aura surrounding this place, I was just curious about what it could be." Ichigo said, noticing that the scarred man, Moody, did not seem to believe him. "I see." Dumbledore said and leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard in thought. "What do you mean when you say you felt an 'aura'? Could you feel that there are spells hiding this place?" "Yes." Ichigo mumbled, cursing himself for telling them about the fact that he could feel magic. "Interesting." Dumbledore mumbled and studied his face with calculating eyes. "And you don't know who Voldemort is?" The old man said, causing a row of gasps from the remaining wizards.

"No."

Ichigo said, causing even more gasps and whispers of disbelief and confusion.

"I'm… not from here."

He managed to say over the noise, and the wizards quieted down again. "I came here by accident, I'm not… supposed to be here." "Damn right you aren't." Moody growled out but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "Can you elaborate, Mr Kurosaki?" He asked and Ichigo sighed in defeat. "I know it sounds crazy and unbelievable, but I'm from another dimension, an alternate reality." He said and he could see that the majority of the room didn't believe him. But the old man stared into his eyes with a look of polite disbelief, which eventually turned into understanding. "I believe you, my boy." He said, and all the others turned to him with expressions of shock and confusion.

"What?"

Sirius said with wide eyes and stared at Dumbledore. "But that's impossible!" "Nothing is impossible Sirius." The old man said and looked back at the other with that glint in his eyes. "It is just highly unlikely, but not impossible. Although." He added and glanced at the doorway. "Some clarification would be helpful. Would you let one of my men look at your memories Mr Kurosaki?" He asked and Ichigo glanced back at the door, where a man with greasy black hair was standing, looking at him with cold and calculating eyes. He kinda reminded him of Byakuya in some strange way. He seemed to possess that 'holier than thou' attitude. "It won't hurt, and I assure you that he won't reveal anything unnecessary to us." Dumbledore added to reassure him.

 **"** **Oi King, be careful with these people."**

Shirosaki mumbled, making Ichigo jerk just a fraction in surprise. **"I don't trust tha' way he's looking at ya'. Like ya're som kinda animal or somethin'."** The hollow said, and growled in Snape's direction.

 _I'll be fine Shiro, I'm sure I can handle him._

Ichigo thought and nodded at Dumbledore. "Okay then, but I should warn you." Ichigo said and glanced back at the black haired man again. "Be careful with whatever you're gonna do, you might… see something that makes you uncomfortable." The black haired man raised an eyebrow and let out a low huff. "I'm sure that I can handle whatever your memories have to offer, Kurosaki." Ichigo winced a bit at the mispronunciation of his name, but didn't say anything else.

The man walked up to stand in front of him and Ichigo turned his chair to face him, only flinching back a bit when the other raised his wand. "Legilimens."

Snape gasped and opened eyes that he didn't remember closing, quickly studying his surroundings. He was standing in a vast location, made up of rows upon rows of what seemed to be muggle buildings made out of glass, which reflected the clear blue sky where tiny white clouds were moving by, as if moved by a light breeze. "What is this…?" Snape mumbled as he looked around, not understanding what was happening.

 **"** **What the hell are ya' doin' in here?"**

A strange, demon like voice said from behind his back and Snape quickly whipped around and was met with a pure white figure. The first word that came to his mind would've been albino, but the figure wasn't just pale, he was actually _pure white._ Almost every part of him looked like someone had dipped him in bleach, except for a bright _blue_ tongue and then his eyes.

They were probably the most frightening eyes Snape had ever seen, even more frightening than Voldemort's red slitted eyes.

The normally white sclera was a pure black and the rest of his eyes were a bright, sickly yellow colour, and they seemed to almost glow with contempt. On his back was the same kind of sword that he'd seen on the Kurosaki boys back but the colours seemed reversed. Now when he thought about it, the creature looked like an almost exact replica of Kurosaki, minus the colours, but his overall features were just a little bit sharper, a little bit rougher than Kurosaki's.

"Who- what are you?" The wizard asked and backed a step, tensing up when he heard rustling behind him. He looked back and saw a tall man with long, wild hair who was dressed in a long, black, ripped coat that seemed to be moving from a non-existent breeze, just like the clouds. The man stared down at him and said, with a low, rumbling voice. **_"We are a part of Ichigo, we live inside his mind. He is a hollow, or Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo's dark side, and I am Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu"_**

 **"** **And we don't like intruders!"** The white one hissed out and grabbed the hilt of his gigantic blade, taking a threatening step closer. **_"Shirosaki."_** Zangetsu said, making the other growl and remove his hand from his sword. **"What? Aren't we supposed ta' protect King from this kinda shit?!"** He growled out and glared at the zanpakuto, who just stared back at him with a blank expression. **_"We are. Wizard-san"._** Snape looked up at the zanpakuto again. **_"We assure you that Ichigo can be trusted, but I must insist that you leave immediately. This mind is not meant to be visited by humans."_**

 ****"I can't just leave like that, I need to make sure that this boy is not a threat to us."

Snape hissed out and the white figure, Shirosaki if Snape had heard correctly, let out a loud growl in protest. **"Yes ya' can, and if ya' don't, I'm gonna force ya' out myself!"** He said and drew his sword, pointing it at the wizard. Snape decided that enough was enough, and he didn't think staying would earn him any more information, and the look the white demon was giving him was not a friendly one. Snape hurriedly left the boys mind just as the creature lunged at him and when he came back to reality again he found himself lying on the kitchen floor.

He blinked in confusion and heard the others quickly stand up and shout something, seeming very alarmed. He looked up and froze when a black and yellow gaze met him. _It's not possible…_ He thought as those eyes stared down at him, glowing with anger. The other members of the order had all pulled out their wands when Snape had fainted after entering the boys mind and were now all pointing them a the white creature that had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Even Dumbledore seemed a bit on edge, studying the figure with hard eyes. Sirius raised his wand and opened his mouth to fire a spell.

"Stop! Wait!"

Ichigo said and shot up, rushing to stand in front of Shirosaki with his arms out to protect him. "Don't hurt him!" He said and the wizards lowered their wands just slightly.

"That… thing tried to attack me…" Snape hissed out as he rose to his feet again, glaring at Shirosaki who glared right back, growling slightly. "I'm sorry, please let me explain." Ichigo pleaded and lowered his arms while nervously glancing around at all of them. "If I knew that you would enter my inner world, I would never have let you do this, I'm terribly sorry." He said and the wizards frowned in confusion. "Inner world?" They asked and Ichigo nervously scratched his head. "Yeah, it's where my swords spirit, Zangetsu, and Shiro…", he gestured to Shirosaki, "…live."

"They… live inside of you…?" Lupin murmured and Ichigo nodded, looking over at Dumbledore again. "Please don't hurt him, he won't do anything unless very provoked, and if he does, I can stop him."

 **"** **Great support ya're givin' me here King."**

Shiro said and the wizards froze at his voice, that was just as frightening as his demonic eyes. "Shiro." Ichigo said with a scolding tone, still with his eyes on Dumbledore, who looked thoughtful. "You said he lives in this 'inner world' of yours." He started and Ichigo nodded. "What is he doing out here then? Does this happen often?"

"Actually…"

Ichigo said with a confused frown and glanced back at Shiro again. "… this has never happened before." He looked at his hollow with a questioning expression but the other just shrugged. **"Dun' ask me King, I don't know either."** Shiro said and Dumbledore hummed quietly. "He must've somehow followed Snape when he was leaving your mind and ended up out here."

"I guess…"

Ichigo said and scratched his head in frustration while the old wizard and the hollow observed eachother. "Are you sure that you will be able to 'handle' him, Mr Kurosaki?" Dumbledore suddenly said and Ichigo looked up at him again, nodding with a determined look on his face. Dumbledore locked gazes with Shiro again who grinned back at him. **"There's a reason to why he's tha' king and I'm tha' horse."** He said, causing many confused frowns to appear on the wizards' faces. **"If king don't want me ta' hurt anyone, then fine. I can wait."** He said and Ichigo looked up at him with a surprised expression on his face. Shiro was going to _wait?_ That was something he didn't hear often…

"Well then."

Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I'll trust your judgement, Mr Kurosaki."

"Thank you Dumbledore-san." Ichigo said with a relieved smile.

"Dumbledore, I really don't think we should-" Moody started but Dumbledore interrupted him before he could start to argue. "Alastor, if Ichigo says that he can handle it, I trust him to do just that. And Mr…" Dumbledore looked over at Shiro with polite curiosity. "Hichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo said and Dumbledore nodded his thanks. "Mr Shirosaki did say himself that he would try to behave himself, so there should be no problems. Now, I believe that we have another meeting that needs to be taken care of, and I assume that Mr Kurosaki and his friend would like to rest for a while?" Ichigo nodded his consent and Dumbledore hummed with the signature glint in his eyes. "Molly, can you show them to an empty room?"

"O- of course." Mrs Weasly said and rose from her chair, walking over to the kitchen door. "Th- this way." She said and the two followed her up the stairs and through a small corridor with many doors. She led them to one of the nearest ones and waved her wand towards it, unlocking it to let them in. "There you go. It's not the cleanest room in the house, but it is one of the ones that is liveable at least." "Thank you Weasly-san." Ichigo said with a soft smile, which Mrs Weasly retuned before walking back down the corridor, heading back to the meeting. Once they were alone, Ichigo and Shiro entered the moderately sized bedroom, quietly closing the door behind them.

They stood quietly and just observed the room for a few minutes, taking in all the dark and cool colours. It was decorated in a mostly green colour scale, with a few accents of black and silver here and there. The beds looked a bit old, but expensive. Ichigo slowly walked over to the nearest one and ran his fingers over the smooth, albeit a bit dusty bed sheets. He used his hand to brush some of the dust off before sitting down. Then he turned and looked up at Hichigo.

The hollow was standing right in front of him, staring back down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. They looked at each other for a few minutes, just studying the others features and movements, trying to decide how they should behave against the other. They'd never really just observed how the other looked and acted before, so the situation was completely alien for both of them.

As Hichigo stared at his king, he started to notice things that he'd never really thought about before. He'd never reflected over the fact that Ichigo's skin looked so much softer and smoother than his did, and how the others features where more rounded and softer looking. He didn't look feminine in the slightest, with the exception of his mocha eyes, but he did seem to have a certain softness, which the hollow lacked. And as he mused over these differences, Ichigo himself had similar thoughts running through his head. He'd never really noticed how… human yet not human the other looked. They obviously had many things in common, appearance wise, with Ichigo himself. At first glance they would look alike, but when studying the two for a while, one would notice the slightly wilder streaks in both how Shirosaki moved and looked, the slightly more animalistic behaviour. His features were also in some sense, sharper and more angular, adding more to the all-over roughness. After a few minutes of silent observation Shiro suddenly spoke up.

 **"** **Hey Ichi."**

He said and Ichigo looked up and met his yellow gaze. "Yeah?"

 **"** **Ya' have any idea about what we're gonna do now?"**

The hollow asked and Ichigo sighed with a frown, slowly shaking his head. "No… I really did not expect this to happen…"

 **"** **Me somehow gettin' out with my own body?"** Shiro asked. "Both that and this whole… wizards thing." Ichigo said and did a small gesture towards the room they were sitting in. **"Well, I'd say that yer takin' all of it quite well, King."** The hollow said and looked over at Ichigo with an unreadable gaze, his yellow eyes almost glowing. "Well, what else can I do? Panicking hasn't helped me this far, and I highly doubt that it will now." The redhead said and folded his arms with an exhausted huff. **"You'll be fine King, ya' always manage ta' survive anything, no matter how impossible it shoul' be."** Ichigo looked over at his hollow with a confused frown on his face. "Why are you so okay with all of this? Shouldn't you be running around in joy about being out? _Having your own body?"_ He almost hissed out, making Shiro stare at him. **"Well… Now's not really the appropriate time, is it?"** He said, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

 _"_ _What?_ You're kidding right?"

The redhead asked and stared back at the albino. **"Why would I be?"** The other said and raised a snow white eyebrow. **"I do realise tha' situation here ya' know, and I also dun' wanna make it any harder for ya'."**

"Huh?"

Ichigo said and his eyes widened even more, starting to equal the size of dinner plates. "Seriously?" He asked, earning a nod from the hollow. **"I wanna get back home just as much as ya' do, albeit fer' different reasons."** Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of reasons?" He asked, but the hollow just laughed. **"Well, someone need's ta' beat tha' shit outta that blue cat, eh?"** He said with a wide grin and Ichigo just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting anything less from you Shiro." He said, the hollow chucking quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter is short, I didn't feel like I could fit it in in a bigger chapter without it looking weird since it was supposed to be in the previous chapter o3o;

...

Suddenly the relative silence was broken by and enraged yell from a nearby room, and the pair looked up towards the door. **"Well, someone woke up on tha' wrong side of tha' bed."** Shiro said with a curious glance towards the door. The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched just slightly, but a full smile never formed. "It's probably that boy again, he did seem a bit agitated the first time we met him." **"Hmpf, a little bit?"** The hollow sniggered with his wide, animalistic grin. **"Understatement of tha' century."**

They stayed in the room and kept discussing anything and everything until a light knocking could be heard from the door. Ichigo stood from his place on the soft bed and moved over to open it, looking down at the small redheaded woman again, who looked up at him with a sweet smile on his face. "Excuse me if I'm intruding, but I just wanted to tell you and… your friend, that dinner is ready, if you are hungry." She said softly, and Ichigo couldn't help but return her smile. "Thank you very much Mrs…?" "Weasly, Molly Weasly." She said, still smiling. "Weasley-san, thank you." He glanced back at the Hollow with a questioning gaze, and Shiro gave him a small nod, standing up to stretch. "We'll be down in a few minutes." He said and the woman nodded before setting off towards the stairs again, probably to go get the boy and whoever was in the other room with him. **"C'mon King, we don't wanna miss dinner, eh?"** His Hollow chuckled from behind him, making the redhead roll his eyes. "What, you're gonna eat?" He said as they left the room and closed the door behind them, slowly setting off towards the long staircase. **"Course' I am."** Shiro said and Ichigo shot him a confused frown. "Huh?" **"I'll just pretend everything's delicious."** The Hollow said and rolled his eyes, nonchalantly scratching behind his ear. **"I don't need to eat, remember?"**

Ichigo pondered upon what his Hollow had said as they descended the stairs and moved towards the kitchen, absentmindedly listening to the light chatter that was floating out through the open door. When the two entered the kitchen, most of the talking slowly died down, and the wizards suspicious gazes were upon them again. Ichigo just sighed and sat down on an empty chair next to the shaggy looking, golden-eyed one and Shiro slumped down in the chair next to his King, completely ignoring the wizards.

The golden-eyed man held his hand out to Ichigo with a small smile and introduced himself as Remus Lupin. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before returning the gesture, awkwardly shaking the man's hand. "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said and the man smiled softly. "And he is… Shirosaki was it?" The man said and looked over at the Hollow who glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Ichigo sweat dropped a bit at the pronunciation, but Shiro just nodded and turned his head away again, settling for staring at the old, run-down ceiling. The wizard frowned slightly but Ichigo just patted his arm with a small shake of the head. "Don't mind him, he's not very social." The young man said and Lupin slowly nodded, but the frown didn't leave his face. The kitchen slowly continued to fill with people and after a few minutes the black haired boy and some more kids had joined the other wizards at the table, and Mrs Weasly started to hand out the food. Ichigo was extremely aware of all the eyes on him, and he could feel that hid Hollow was too, but for the time being they could ignore it. The boy and his friends seemed especially interested, and Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that they would bombard him with questions as soon as they had the chance. The two of them stayed mostly quiet during the entirety of the meal, and didn't talk unless asked something, but Ichigo did have a sort of conversation with the man called Remus, and he concluded that the man was probably the most pleasant person he'd met in this world so far. When the kid started to discuss a 'weapon' with the slightly wild looking man at the end of the table, Mrs Weasly suddenly stood up and burst out that it was time to go to bed. Ichigo and Shiro exchanged a look and the redhead gave the Hollow a small nod. They were definitely staying, and then WOULD get some answers about what the hell was happing in this world.

"Up to bed now! All of you!" The small woman said and pointed up at the stairs, ignoring the protests from her children. "And you two, you should head probably head off too." She said and turned to Ichigo and Shiro, voice a little bit softer in case she'd anger them. Shiro just shot her a big, mocking grin and rested his feet on the now cleaned table, completely ignoring her words. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes at the Hollow, but didn't move from his seat either. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasly, but we want answers. What is going on here?" The woman opened her mouth to protest, but the man named Lupin raised a hand to silence her. "Now Molly, Dumbledore says that he trusts Ichigo, so we can at least inform him and his friend about the situation. "But they're just children Remus! They can't be much older than Ron! Or at least Fred and George!" Shiro scoffed and let out a low chuckle at their words, mumbling something like. **"Depends on your point of view…"** And Ichigo just rolled his eyes again. "Mrs Weasly, I assure you that we are no children, we've probably been through more than all of you, and I don't mean that as an insult."

Mrs Weasly opened her mouth to retort, but was once again stopped by Remus. "Even if they are just a bit older than Fred and George, they would still technically be adults, and you are not their mother Molly." He said and the woman frowned, but seemed to understand that she had been defeated. And so, Lupin sat down and started to explain the whole story about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter to the two young men, who listened intently.

"He defeated this 'evil wizard' as a baby?"

Ichigo asked and received a nod from the shaggy looking man, Shiro snickering in the background. **"Heh, imagine that. If tha' bastard Aizen had been defeated by a lil' squirt who can't even talk yet, hah!"** The Hollow saw and laughed, the watery sound making the wizards shiver slightly. "Aizen?" Lupin asked with a confused frown, and Ichigo answered him. "Just some lunatic from our world, he's gone now though."

Lupin noticed the faraway look in the young man's eyes and decided not to ask. The orangette gave him a small smile before standing up, giving his white twin a small nudge in the back of the head. "C'mon Shiro, let's head upstairs." He said and the other grunted slightly before leaving his chair, following his fiery-haired companion out of the kitchen again.

...

Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start, I'd just like to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback! It makes me so happy that people seem to enjoy this story and are willing to help with ideas and inspiration, and I will try to finish it as soon as I can! w It will probably take a while, as I have many chapters planned and a lot of things need to happen, both plot and romance wise. I am also going to say that I might skip a few bits of the HP storyline (most people probably know it anyway) to further explore Ichigo's and Shiro's relationship, so scenes that most people know and remember, won't be repeated. Thank you c:

"Who were those two? Why are they here?" Harry hissed out, frustrated by the fact that he now had even more questions than before he arrived. "But didn't you know that orange haired guy? I heard Moody say something about him…" Ron mumbled but Harry just shook his head, still fuming. "No, he just popped out of nowhere and killed that dementor, and then he just disappeared again!" "And now he and that other guy appears at Grimmauld Place…" Hermione whispered with a thoughtful frown. "Do you think Dumbledore sent him?" Harry asked and glared at the wall. "I don't know, it's possible…" Hermione mumbled and Harry turned around, walking towards the door. "Harry! Where are you going?" Ron said and shot of from his seat on the bed, following his friend out into the corridor. "I'm going to get some answers!" Harry hissed out and stomped his way down the stairs, heading towards where he'd heard Mrs Weasley a few hours earlier.

 **"** **But seriously, Death Eaters? Who tha' hell came up with that name!"** The Hollow said with a snicker. He and Ichigo were quietly discussing the new information Remus had supplied them with, the vaizard sitting on the bed while his Hollow stood leaned against the wall next to him. **"So King, d'ya reckon' this Moldy guy is as strong as Aizen was?"** Shiro asked while supressing a small yawn. "Well…" Ichigo mumbled and looked down at the moth eaten carpet, seeming to be deep in thought. "From what Lupin-san told us, I'd say he's about as crazy, but I doubt he can ever get to the level of power that Aizen had… I mean, this guy seems to be mostly human…" The redhead mumbled and was answered with a small hum of agreement from his Hollow. **"Yer' probably right about that one King, but ya' can never be completely sure."** Ichigo pondered his Hollows words in silence for a few quiet minutes, until the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps was heard. Shiro perked up and straightened slightly, raising his eyebrow with a curious look towards the door. **"Well, someone seems to be in a bad mood."** He said with a watery chuckle, and then someone almost threw the door open and stormed into the room. Ichigo blinked when he saw the black haired boy, Harry Potter, stomp right into the old room; eyes practically alight with anger.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ichigo said with a small frown, ignoring the chuckle from his Hollow. "Who are you two?! And why did you get to join the order meeting?! Did Dumbledore send you to watch me?!" The boy shouted, making the boy and girl behind him jump and try to shush him.

"Harry mate, calm down a bit, I'm sure there's a good reason for this…" Ron's brave attempt at calming his friend did not seem to work though, as he was only met by a furious glare from his long time friend. "Uh, never mind…" He mumbled and turned away, nervously scratching the back of his head. Shiro let out a small 'tch' at the boys words and rolled his eyes, walking over and practically throwing himself down next to Ichigo on the bed. **"Whoa, calm down a bit kid, or ya'll probably explode."** The Hollow said with a small grin, nonchalantly putting his arms behind his head. Ichigo gave the Hollow a small smack to the back of the head and ignored the shout of **"The fuck King? What did I do?"** and turned towards Harry. "To put it simply." Ichigo said and glanced up at the three from under his bright orange locks. "We're just guests for now, we haven't been ordered to do anything. As for the meeting you talked about, we were invited to no such thing, they threw us out as soon as it was about to start."

He said with a tone that left no room for further arguments and Harry huffed in frustration. "Why were you in that alley then? And how did you kill that dementor?!" The boy hissed out, desperate to get something out of the two strange men they knew absolutely nothing about. Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, quietly pondering what to say. He couldn't tell them about him being a Shingami from another world, and Shiro practically being his 'evil twin', and glanced over to the Hollow for ideas. Said Hollow just grinned at him and pushed himself off of the wall, slowly walking over to the boy and his two companions.

 **"** **D'ya know what squirt…"** He mumbled and continued walking forward, slowly backing the teenagers up towards the door again. **"That's none of yer' business, so scram."** He said, grinning widely as he shut the door right in their shocked faces. He could just hear the black haired one fume through the door, and turned towards his king while laughing evilly. **"Hehehe, didja' see their faces King? Priceless."** He said and sat down next to Ichigo again, making his partner sigh and shake his head. "Shiro I swear, some day you are going to be the death of me." The Hollow just laughed again. **"Hehe, aw ya' wound me King."** Ichigo just shoot his head, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly.

Since that night, the three kids became extremely wary whenever the two were around, and they all shot hard glances at Shiro who just laughed and grinned back at them, making Ichigo roll his eyes at the childishness. The adults seemed to notice that something had happened, but had left Ichigo and Shiro alone, not asking anything about it. He suspected that the man black haired man who seemed to have a soft spot for Potter had talked with the boy, but he didn't seem to have told said boy anything too important. The boys friends regarded him and Shiro as a lost cause in terms of information, but he could see that since Shiro blew up at them, they were also very suspicious about who the two were. The redhead just sighed and leaned back in his chair and drank his coffee, ignoring his Hollow who still sat and grinned towards the teenagers over his bacon. They'd recently discovered that even if the Hollow didn't need to eat, he still didn't feel hunger the same way as a human did, he'd taken a great liking towards meat and would eat as much as he could if provided, and in the most animalistic way possible; which had gained them even more suspicious glances. But Ichigo just ignored it, as long as his Hollow didn't openly attack people anymore, he was happy. And the conversations weren't so bad either, he'd actually started to come to like his Hollow in the short time he'd spent in this world, and felt that Shiro had become someone he could actually call a friend now. The wizards still didn't seem to keen on even housing the other, but were too loyal to Dumbledore to openly say or do anything, and the substitute Shinigami had to admit that their loyalty was admirable. The old wizard seemed like a good man, so he could understand the loyalty.

The breakfast table was slowly filling up as more people entered the kitchen, taking their seats around the teenagers while holding newspapers, which had moving pictures all over them. Ichgigo perked up slightly and felt that it might be something that would shock him, but after what he'd experienced this far, he felt like nothing could ever surprise him again. Unless Shiro randomly decided to take up ballet lessons in the near future.

Ichigo noticed said Hollow's hand move from the corner of his eye and saw him ready a piece of his remaining bacon for take-off on his fork, and swiftly grabbed said fork, shoving it into the Hollow's mouth instead. The white haired figure turned towards him with a half-hearted glare but chewed down the piece, deciding that it wasn't worth it, his King would most likely start bitching about it as soon as they were alone again. He'd heard enough of that from the stiff old man when he was in King's head, and he didn't need a second babysitter. The rest of the breakfast floated by smoothly, and no more near-projectile food was made, and the pair stayed mostly quiet and listened to the wizards conversations. Ichigo was surprised to hear about the hearing Potter seemed to be going to, and frowned a bit. He was getting charged for something? Or was it just a standard procedure? From what he heard it clearly wasn't, since everyone seemed a bit panicked and angry.

Mrs Weasley was frantically running around trying to tame the boy's wild hair, which wanted to cooperate just as much as Ishida wanted to become a Shinigami, and that was saying something. Ichigo and Shiro stayed at the table for a few minutes after the boy and his escort had left, Ichigo finishing the last bites of his breakfast, and Shiro chuckling at the looks the boys two friends sent him. Just when Ichigo was about to stand up and leave the girl opened her mouth, and the orangette raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked and sat down again, sending her a questioning look. "We… we're sorry that we seemed so rude back then…" She said and looked down, seeming a bit ashamed of what had happened. Ichigo's face softened just a little bit, he could understand why they would be suspicious of him and Shiro, especially Shiro, and he wouldn't judge them too much on that. "It's fine." He said to which Shiro rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I understand, we're strangers and you're on the brink of war, I'd probably be suspicious too." He heard his Hollow tch, but ignored it. "Ah, yeah…" The girl said and looked down, a small blush on her face. "So, what's your name?" Ichigo said and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest with a relaxed ease. The girl's head shot up again and she gestured to the boy next to her. "Ah, this is Ron, Ron Weasley, and I'm Hermione Granger." "It's nice to meet you." Ichigo said with a soft smile. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and the grumpy one over there is Hichigo Shirosaki, Shiro for short." He said and gestured at the Hollow who grinned at the two, making them fidget a bit in their seats. "And he has promised to behave in the future." Ichgio growled out with a small glare at the Hollow who just laughed at him. **"Heh, we have different views of what 'behavin' means King."** Shiro said, laughing his watery laugh while licking off the excess pieces of bacon from his lips. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to the two teenagers in front of him again. "Just don't provoke him, okay?" He said and they quickly nodded as the orangette and his companion stood up again. "C'mon Shiro, let's go back up." **"Aw, yer' no fun King."** The Hollow said, grin still in place, but he followed his partner none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! ;)

Later that day, the two walked down to find quite the commotion in the kitchen. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and the two redheaded twins they hadn't had the chance to talk to yet, and a girl that seemed to be their little sister, were singing loudly, while their parents, a bit half-heartedly tried to shush them. And in the middle of all the chaos sat Potter, who and his friends, who were laughing and Hermione kept saying. "I knew they'd let you off Harry, I just knew it!" Ichigo and Shiro exchanged a glance and the Hollow nodded towards the stares, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the excitement in the room. Ichigo himself felt that they shouldn't intrude on the happy occasion and nodded back, following his Hollow up the stairs again after giving Lupin a small nod and smile. The shaggy man smiled back and nodded too, understanding their decision.

The two silently climbed up the stairs again, the sounds from the celebration below slowly fading into a low buzzing in the background. They entered the room again, which Ichigo had tried to clean up a little bit by dusting and moving a few things around, and the Hollow threw himself down on the bed. Ichigo flopped down on his ass next to the other and stared up at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. Shiro pillowed his head with his arms and glanced over at is partner, silently observing the other from under his white fringe. The young man looked a bit down as he stared up at the dirty ceiling with clouded eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. The Hollow couldn't remember when he'd last seen his King look so lost and slowly sat up again. **"Ne, King? Is somethin' wrong?"** He asked and Ichigo was jerked out of his silent musings, looking over at his Hollow with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah…" He mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "I just miss everyone I guess…" He mumbled and looked away again, feeling a little depressed from all the laughter and happiness downstairs.

Shiro frowned slightly at his king's expression and scooted a bit closer to him. **"I can go down and beat em' up if ya' want."** He said and Ichigo's head whipped around towards him again, eyes wide. And after a few seconds, he started to laugh, putting his hand in front of his mouth to try to muffle the sound. **"What? What's so funny?"** The Hollow said with a confused frown, staring at Ichigo like he'd suddenly grown a second head. "N- nothing, nothing." Ichigo choked out through small snickers, shaking his head. "Please don't, let them have their fun." He said with a sad smile, sighing quietly. "I just hope we can get home soon." He said and turned towards the Hollow with a small smile on his face. "Like you said, someone has to go beat up Grimmjow now and then, ne?" He said and the smile turned into a mischievous grin, which his Hollow immediately returned. **"Course' someone has ta', kitty get's bored way too easily."** He said and Ichigo laughed again. "Heh, you're right on that one." The orangette mumbled and Shiro's grin slowly turned into a smile as he out his hand on his partner's shoulder. **"We'll find a way back King, I'm sure."** He said and Ichigo nodded, smiling too. "Yeah, I know."

For the next few days, Ichigo and Shiro kept mostly to themselves, only interacting with the others when spoken too. Ichigo helped to clean a little bit, but the task quickly made his Hollow bored and so they had to leave to find him something more entertaining to do. The wizards didn't seem to mind them not helping too much, they were probably just happy to not have to interact too much with them. But a few days before the teenagers would go back to school again, Mrs Weasley came up to their room while they were talking and interrupted them with a soft knock on the door. Ichigo and his Hollow exchanged a brief glance before the orangette stood up and trotted over to the door, smiling softly when he looked down at the short woman. "Yes Weasley-san?" He said and Mrs Weasley smiled back. "Do excuse me, but Dumbledore wants to speak with you two, he's waiting downstairs, in the kitchen." She said and gestured towards the stairs, waiting for them to follow. Ichigo looked back at Shiro who stood up from his perch on the bed and walked over to the door, closing it behind them as they headed off towards the kitchen. The two men silently followed Mrs Weasley down the stairs and into the kitchen, Shiro rolling his eyes when the members of the order stared at them again. **"Yeah yeah, you don't trust us, we get it."** He said as they sat down at the end of the table. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, used to his hollow's childish behaviour. "You wanted to speak with us Dumbledore-san?" Ichigo said and the bearded man smiled at the pair. "Yes, Mr Kurosaki, Mr Shirosaki." The old man said as his blue eyes twinkled behind the half-moon shaped glasses. Ichigo made a small gesture with his hand towards the old wizard. "Well? What did you want to talk about?" He asked and Dumbledore straightened, now on full alert. "As you already know, we've had some problems in the wizarding world these last years." He said, receiving two nods of understanding. "And I wanted to ask you if you would want to become part of the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he stared at the old man with an expression of disbelief, a look which was mirrored on his hollows face. "When you say staff… what do you mean exactly?"

The old man smiled and continued. "Well, you are obviously not wizards, I know that much, and I don't think you will be able to have teacher positions." He said and the two sent him questioning looks. The redhead looked at him with a small frown, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "So? If we're not gonna be teachers, what then?" Ichigo asked and Dumbledore's smile widened. "From both of your appearances and actions, I understand that you and Mr Shirosaki have fighting experience." The wizard said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes…?" "I would be most grateful, if you would accept the positions of school guardians until we find a way to get you home."

Ichigo blinked, having a hard time processing what the old wizard had said. He turned towards his hollow who glanced back, seeming just as shocked as him. The albino then turned towards Dumbledore while crossing his arms over his chest. **"Lemme' get this straight, ya want Ichigo AND me, ta' protect a bunch o' kids?"** Shiro said, raising his eyebrow at the old man. The wizards around them seemed to be thinking the same thing, and glanced at their leader with frowns on their faces. "Yes, that is precisely what I mean Mr Shirosaki." Dumbledore said with a smile. **"And yer' aware of tha' fact that I'm not exactly the nicest person alive?"** Shiro continued but the man's smile didn't falter. "I do believe that you would not harm the students, Mr Shirosaki." Dumbledore answered and the hollow leaned back in the chair with a look towards Ichigo. **_"Whaddaya' think King?"_** He said in japanese, earning suspicious looks from the rest of the members of the order. Ichigo looked back at him with a thoughtful frown, humming quietly. _"Well, we obviously can't get back on our own, and who knows how long it'll take Hat n' clogs to get us back."_ He answered and the hollow hummed in agreement. **_"S' your call King, I'll follow ya' whatever ya' choose."_** He said and the redhead smiled just slightly, nodding towards the albino. "Fine." He said and looked up at the wizard again. "Well do it."

"Guys!"

Harry and Ron gasped when the twins suddenly popped up in their room, seeming very excited about something. "Guess what we just heard!" They chorused, grinning impishly. "What?" Harry said, glancing over at Ron who shrugged back. "You know those guys who just appeared a few days ago? Ishido and Shiko or something?" "Yeah?" Harry said and frowned; still a bit sour about the last time he'd met the two. "Apparently they're going to be at Hogwarts this year!" The twins exclaimed and the other boys stared at them in disbelief. "Wait, are they new students? They look like they're at least 20!" Ron said with a confused frown, but the twins just shook their heads. "Nah, they're not students, apparently they're gonna be the new school guardians." "Guardians?" Harry said and his face darkened a bit. "Dumbledore's assigning me even more babysitters?" He growled out, but the Fred and George just rolled their eyes. "They're gonna guard the WHOLE school, with Voldemort back and all you can understand why Dumbledore would want some extra protection."

"But none of the order members trusted that guy, Ishi… whatever when they first met him! Why would Dumbledore give him and that crazy albino jobs at Hogwarts?" George just shrugged. "We don't know, we only heard the end of the discussion, mom was patrolling the corridors." Harry frowned and let out a frustrated growl.

The next days before the school year started went by in relative peace. Ichigo and Shiro kept to themselves as much as they could, and Ichigo tried to avoid the kids whenever they were in the same room, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all of their glaring. Shiro seemed to find it amusing the first couple of days, but eventually he started to find it slightly annoying too and spent the majority of his time glaring back at them while letting out sounds similar to growling. They hadn't approached them about who they were again and Shiro's hostile behaviour seemed to keep them at bay, but Ichigo knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry would start shouting at them again, something he was not looking forward too. **_"Oi King."_** Shiro suddenly said over his bacon sandwich, glare still glued to Harry and Ron. _"What?"_ Ichigo answered and looked back at his hollow with a questioning gaze. **_"Are ya' sure tha' I can't kill em'?"_** Shiro mumbled and his eyes narrowed, lips pulling up slightly to show off white teeth. _"Positive."_ Ichigo said and absentmindedly chewed on his own sandwich, completely engrossed in a conversation about werewolves with Lupin. The man was by far the most accepting of the wizards and hadn't once questioned Shiro after Ichigo had assured them that he was fine, and had never stared at them when they spoke to each other, understanding that if they did, they just wanted some privacy. When Ichigo had asked him why he trusted them so much, the man had answered; "I know how it feels to not be trusted and besides that, nothing about you makes me feel uncomfortable in any way, so why would I not trust you?" After that the redhead had stared at the smiling man in silence for a few minutes, processing what he'd just said, then he'd smiled back and continued their previous conversation.

"So."

Lupin started and Ichigo looked up from his sandwich, urging him to go on. "Are you excited for your new job?" The man asked with a soft smile and Ichigo glanced down again with a low hum. "Well…" He mumbled, not really sure how to answer without it seeming offensive to the people around the table. "We're, ah… it's going to be very different from what we've done before." He looked up at the wizards with a sheepish smile, and the other seemed to take pity on him as he quickly directed the conversation to another path. As the last days came and went, Ichigo noticed that the rest of the order members seemed to start to accept him and Shiro a bit more, he also knew that they still did not trust him in the slightest. Sirious had spoken to him a few times, and even though he'd tried to seem friendly, the spark of distrust was still there. Ichigo had accepted his attempt anyway, happy to at least not get glared at anymore.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine." Lupin suddenly said, and Ichigo looked up with a tiny smile. "Yeah, thanks Lupin-san." He mumbled and the wizard smiled back before returning to his food. "Well, weather you're ready or not, today's the day." He continued and the redhead frowned at him. "What?" He asked and Lupin's smile slowly turned into a small frown. "You're going today, the school year starts tomorrow. "Tomorrow?!" Ichigo burst out with wide eyes, looking from Lupin to Shiro with a slightly panicked expression. "It's tomorrow?!" The wizard nodded. **"Fuckin' finally!"** He heard Shiro say behind him, fists raised in mock excitement. **"I'll finally be able to beat something up soon!"** He added with a maniacal grin that had most of the wizards shivering in fear. "Shiro." Ichigo groaned out but the hollow had gone off into his own little world, and the redhead felt that it might be safer to just leave him be, to avoid any unnecessary drama. "Well, I guess this is going to be an interesting day."

The chapters are probably going to come a bit slower now since school is starting again, and I've completely run out of pre-written stuff, and I'm also writing way too many unnecessary dribbles and other things. But I will try to update as often as I can :) Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait :)

After breakfast was over the teens all went to pack up the last of their things and the order members who were to be their escorts were making sure that all preparations for the trip were in order. Ichigo and Shiro exchanged glances before deciding to stay somewhere in a corner, since they didn't really have any belongings to pack. Ichigo had to admit that it felt a bit awkward to just stand around and stare when the others went about their business, but they didn't have to wait for very long. It only took about half an hour for the kids to pack their things and Ichigo heard a muffled scream from Mrs Weasly about how the twins needed to be more careful and then they were off. He shot interested glances at the black dog as they left, feeling the whiffs of reiatsu that could be no other than the houses master, Sirious Black, and Ichigo was oddly reminded of a certain black cat back at home. _No, don't think about that right now._ He thought to himself as they set off, trying to push the feeling of sadness back. **_"Oi King, stop lookin' so depressed, or they're gonna start askin'."_** Shiro said as they were crammed inside the cars, and the redhead just sighed. _"Yeah, yeah, I know."_ He mumbled and ignored the wizards as they glared at him. Seriously, was he that suspicious looking? Well, it might be the growling hollow next to him, but whatever.

The trip to the station was fairly quiet and uneventful, as no one really knew what to say and the tension hung heavy in the air. He let out a sigh of relief as they staggered out of the car again, joining the massive stream of people on their way into the train station. He grabbed the back of Shiro's white robe to make sure he didn't run off anywhere, and the hollow certainly seemed to want to do just that. **"C'mon King, I just wanna have some fun!"** "Does fun entail jumping up in front of Harry and his friends and scare them half to death?" **"Maybe?"** "Then no." **"Aw, yer no fun King."** The hollow whined but let the other continue his pulling, and they soon ended up in front of a big brick pillar between platform 8 and 9.

Ichigo glanced around at all the stressed out humans with a confused frown. "Which train are we taking?" He asked Mrs Weasley and she smiled sweetly at him. "Well, we're taking the Hogwarts express of course." She said and the young man nodded, still looking around. "And where is it…?" He asked and the woman just continued to smile. "You'll see." She said and pointed at the pillar. "Look." And Ichigo looked up to see the twins sprinting straight towards the solid brick in front of them. He'd almost opened his mouth to shout at them to look out when they seemed to vanish into said brick, blinking a bit. "Ah." He breathed out. "I see."

"You don't seem very surprised, most muggleborns are completely amazed the first time they see it." Mrs Weasley said, almost looking a bit disappointed. "I've seen a lot." Ichigo said as he pulled a slightly struggling Shirosaki through the portal, the hollow mumbling something about bratty kids and freaky magic shit. He decided to ignore it and his amber eyes widened slightly as he passed through the pillar and looked up to see the bright red train that was taking up most of the overcrowded platform, both which looked very old and well used. He curiously glanced around at all the wizards as he followed the order members over to the train, and even Shiro seemed to be slightly interested in the location.

As Mrs Weasley and the others were saying goodbye to the kids, Ichigo found his arm suddenly get grabbed by Moody, who pulled him and Shiro to the side. "Listen to me here, Kurasaki." He growled out and Ichigo ripped his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's Kurosaki." He said but the wizard ignored him. "I don't trust you, and I don't trust albino over there either." He said and jabbed his crooked thumb in Shiro's direction. The hollow growled lowly in his chest and his lips pulled up a little bit, showing off some of his sharp teeth. "But Dumbledore want's you to keep close to Potter, and if any of you try anything, I'll make sure you'll wish you'd never been born." Ichigo rolled his eyes, used to the probably insane man's behaviour by now. "Yeah, I get it." He stared right into the eye that was not hidden by the man's hat and saw it flicker over to his hollow. "Shiro won't do anything either." He added, and the wizards steely gaze jumped back to him again. Moody grunted out something that was too low for Ichigo to hear, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't very nice. Then he grabbed onto Shiro again and started pulling him towards the train, where they followed the other teens through the open door. They watched as the teens split up, Ron and Hermione walking off to sit with the other prefects, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry glanced back at Ichigo and Shiro with a scowl and grunted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Harry." Ichigo started, his signature frown softening slightly. "We got off on the wrong foot. Can't we start over?" He asked and tried his best to put on a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. The boy frowned at him, silently eyeing both him and Shiro, who did his best to look as neutral as possible. Ginny looked nervously back and forth between the three, seeming slightly confused about the situation. "…Fine…" Harry finally mumbled and turned around, setting off to find an empty compartment. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as they followed him. One down, two to go.

 **"** **Seriously, how many people go to this fuckin' school?!"** Shiro hissed out, making the two wizards shiver slightly. Ichigo hushed him and pushed him forward, trying to avoid getting even more attention than they already had. Everyone seemed to be staring at Harry like he was some sort of convicted criminal or something. After a few minutes of searching, Shiro insisted that it had been hours, they stumbled upon a flustered looking boy, whose slightly chubby face lit up when he saw Harry. "Harry! Hah, everywhere's full, I can't find a seat." "What are you talking about Neville? There's seats available in this one. It's only Looney Lovegood in here…" She mumbled and the boy mumbled something muffled about not wanting to disturb anyone. "Eh, stop being like that Neville, c'mon." She said and opened the door to the compartment. "Hi Luna, can we sit in here?" She asked sweetly and the blonde girl in the corner slowly looked up from her magazine. The first thing Ichigo noticed about her was her unique sense of fashion, and the fact that she was holding the magazine upside down, and the wand that she had pushed up behind her ear. She stared at Ginny and Neville for a few seconds before her eyes moved over to Harry, and then Ichigo and lastly Shiro. Her wide eyes lingered on the last three for a few seconds before she slowly nodded.

"Thank you."

Ginny said with a smile and plopped down in one of the empty seats. Harry slowly sat down opposite of Luna with Ichigo and Shiro following him, and Neville sat himself down next to Ginny, right opposite to Shiro, and the boy did not seem too happy with the position, as Shiro was annoyed and was glaring at whatever was close, and in this case that happened to be Neville. The poor boy was shivering under the hollow's intense glare, and did everything he could to avoid it. After a time of awkward silence Harry seemed to take pity on him, and pointed to the plant the other had in his hands.

"Neville, what's that?" He asked and the other boy's face lit up as he started to explain what the plant was. Shiro and Ichigo simultaneously tensed up when they saw him ready his wand to poke the plant, and Ichigo just managed to set up a silent kido barrier in front of them when the little plant exploded with green slime. But Harry, who had been holding Neville's squirming toad in his hands, was completely covered in it. Shiro was shaking slightly, biting his fist to keep his maniacal laughter a bay, and Luna was still staring at everyone with her wide eyes.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and a very pretty raven-haired girl peeked inside. "Ah, Hi Harry…" She mumbled and glanced around at the other people in the room, stopping for a bit when she noticed Shiro. She didn't say anything about it however, and Harry mumbled his own greeting. Then she quickly left again, and Harry looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and never come back again. Ichigo gave him a small pat on the shoulder and Neville shyly took his toad again, still mumbling apologies under his breath. Ginny cast a quick cleaning spell and all the grime disappeared, but Harry still looked down. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione came back again, and seemed very surprised to see Ichigo and Shiro sitting in the room, but they didn't question it and just sat down, ignoring them in favour of telling Harry about the meeting they'd attended. "And guesss who's one of the Slytherin prefects?" "Malfoy." Harry said, with no hesitation whatsoever and Ron threw his arms in the air in mock joy. "Of course!"

"Who's Malfoy?"

Ichigo asked, sensing that this person was not someone anyone in the room particularly liked. Ron shot him a short glance before looking away again, raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction. Said boy sighed and turned to Ichigo. "He's a complete twat, and a stuck-up pureblood who thinks he's better than everybody else." The raven-haired boy said and Ichigo scowled at the words. **_"Sounds like Kuchiki."_** Shiro mumbled with a chuckle and Ichigo just rolled his eyes, giving the hollow a small jab with his elbow. _"Byakuya is not like that Shiro."_ The orangette scolded him with a small frown. _ **"Coulda' fooled me."**_ The hollow mumbled with a low chuckle.

The students seemed very on edge from listening to the hollow talk and quickly tried to find a distraction. Harry managed to do so by asking the blonde girl about the magazine in her hands. Ichigo and Shiro tuned all of them out for a few minutes, continuing to argue playfully about Kuchiki Byakuya and his personality. The two groups kept up their different conversations until the door was suddenly flung open again. They all looked up to see a platinum blonde boy with distinctly aristocratic features, flanked by two others who Ichigo couldn't help but compare to trolls. He immediately understood that this was who Harry and his friends had been talking about. Ichigo had to acknowledge that he held the feeling of 'royalty', that could be seen in Kuchiki Byakuya, but the captain had never shown the look of contempt that the blonde boy was presenting them with. "Potter." The blonde boy said, smirking triumphantly. Before he said anything else he let his gaze travel over to the other people occupying the compartment, and his eyes stopped on Ichigo. "Another Weasley huh? Your parents seem to be spawning you like wild rabbits." He said with a cold smirk and Ron's expression suddenly darkened, his hand moving towards the pocket where his wand was stored. Harry seemed to be thinking similar thoughts but before any of them could do anything a cold chuckle broke the tense silence. **"King, related ta' those people? Heh, yeah right as if."** Malfoy's gaze switched over to where he'd heard the voice and froze for a moment, staring into the bright pools of sickly yellow, surrounded by the darkest black he'd ever seen. He feared that if he stared into them for too long, he'd be forever trapped inside the black abyss. He did stop to think about the albino's strange coloring, before scoffing at the man. "And what happened to you? Fall into a pot of bleach or something?" He hissed out while Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him. But the white haired male just grinned maliciously a chuckled again, the high-pitched, watery sound making teens shiver. **"Che, ya couldn't think o' anything new? I've already heard tha' one a thousand times."** He said, still grinning up at the blonde. Malfoy seemed a bit taken aback, most likely not sure about how to react to being insulted by someone he'd just met. "How dare you speak to me like that! And who are you anyway!" The boy shouted, his two bodyguards cracking their knuckles in a threatening way.

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to say something most likely very rude, probably heavily accentuated by profanities too, Ichigo stood up from his seat and placed himself between Harry and Malfoy, frowning down at the pureblood. "Settle down Shiro." He said with a look towards the hollow, who grumbled something incoherent under his breath. He turned back to the silently seething blonde. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, or Ichigo Kurosaki as you Englishmen say it, that's Hichigo Shirosaki, and we are to be the new school guardians as of this year and some time forward." The boy's face seemed to pale slightly when he heard what kind of position the two had and realise the power they probably held over him. He made a small 'tch' sound before turning around and leaving, his stupefied cronies in tow. Once Ichigo was absolutely certain that they had left, he sat back down again, meeting the shocked expressions on the students' faces.

"What?"

He asked Ron, who was doing a great job of impersonating a fish. "That… that was bloody brilliant!" The redhead suddenly burst out with a wide grin on his face, which was mirrored on Harry's as well. "I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy so pissed!" Hermione rolled his eyes at their behaviour but sported a tiny smile herself. Ichigo just shrugged as he sat down next to Shiro again, ignoring the hollow's cackling about cowards and wimps. "It was nothing, really." He mumbled and relaxed again, giving Shiro a small shove in the ribs. **"Hey, what's tha' fer' King?!"** The albino hissed but Ichigo just ignored him. "So, are we there soon? I'm a bit tired of just sitting around." He said in an attempt to remove all the admiring gazes that were sent his way, and Hermione seemed to abruptly return to reality again. "Oh Merlin! We'll be there soon, you should put your uniforms on." She said to the others, who nodded and stood to do as she said, and a few minutes later Ichigo felt the small jolt that signalled that the train was stopping.

He stood up from his seat and pulled Shiro out after him, and they all exited the train. They followed the stream of people moving towards a row of horse-drawn carriages in the distance. But when they started to close in on the carriages Ichigo had to do a double take when he looked at the 'horses.' From what he could see, these creatures were definitely not horses. Well, maybe they were some form of demon horses. He could see their heads moving as their little group approached, and then they suddenly shot straid up and whipped around, milky white eyes staring straight at Ichigo and Shiro. Ichigo felt a bit taken aback by their haggard looking leathery skin and dead eyes, but he also felt a small pull towards the creatures, almost like a form of understanding. He glanced over at Shiro and saw that he seemed to be thinking similar thoughts but the other members of their group didn't seem to even acknowledge the strange creatures. The only one who reacted was Harry who was staring at them with wide, frightened eyes. Ichigo leaned over to the terrified boy and mumbled in his ear. "I don't think they're dangerous." The creatures seemed to perk up in interest when he spoke and strained their long necks to try to reach over to him, only making the raven-haired boy even more frightened.

Shiro chuckled at Harry's obvious discomfort and confidently strode over to the dragon-like creatures, reaching out with a white hand. The horse immediately rested it's sharp beak against his palm, almost nuzzling it. The hollow chuckled quietly and gave the animal a small pat, glancing back at Ichigo and the rest. Ichigo slowly walked over to him and cautiously reached out too, and the horse's companion immediately nuzzled his hand. He smiled faintly, petting the scaly black skin. He glanced over at his hollow who looked back at him with a malicious grin. **"Can we keep them, ne King?"**

I'm so sorry for the wait! I was sick for a few days and school has started up again, so expect slower updates from now on. Sorry for not informing you all ^^; Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the long wait! (Once again DX) I've been so busy the last few months with tests, cosplay preparation, I went to a convention and I'm studying for my drivers license, so there's been a lot going on lately. I will try to start updating my stories at least each month (no promises tho DX) and I hope you won't mind the shortness of this chapter too much ;w; Thank you for understanding :)

 **"** **Can we keep them, ne King?"** He asked, yellow eyes glowing in excitement. Ichigo sighed with a small smile and shook his head. **"Aw, no fair."** The hollow said with something akin to a pout but Ichigo just shook his head once more. "No Shiro, we cannot keep them." Hichigo frowned but eventually decided to leave it, they weren't from this world after all.

"Uh, Mr Kurasaki?"

A voice suddenly piped up and Ichigo looked back to see Ron looking at them with slightly worried eyes. "It's Kurosaki." Ichigo mumbled and the others cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. "Sorry, but what are you doing?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in the redhead's direction before gesturing to the horses again. "We're just admiring the horses." He said and the boy frowned in confusion. "But… there's nothing there. The carriages are horse-less, they've always moved on their own."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to frown. "You mean you… can't see them? Any of you?" He asked and Ron, Hermione and Ginny shook their heads. Then they glanced over to Harry who was staring at the horses with wide, frightened eyes and Luna who didn't seem to have even noticed that they were talking. Neville just stared at Ichigo and Shiro. "You can see them, can't you Harry?" Ichigo said and the boy's head snapped around to meet his gaze, and Ichigo absentmindedly mused that he must've given himself a whiplash. The raven stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Yeah…" He mumbled and then quickly shuffled over to open the door and nervously ushering everyone inside. The trip to the school passed by in relative silence and they were all very relieved when they got out again, the tense silence passing slightly. When they arrived at the big wooden doors the students immediately ran inside and started walking towards the great hall, but Ichigo and Hichigo were stopped by a very stern looking woman who'd fastened her hair in the hardest top-knot Ichigo had ever seen and her straight back and tough-looking exterior immediately eared her some respect in Ichigo's eyes. He'd have to remember not to cross this woman. "Gentlemen." She said, voice just as strict as the rest of her looked. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that you shall be introduced after the sorting and also last after the rest of the staff, as your positions are new and might need some time to sink in properly. You'll wait outside the doors until he calls you." She finished and Hichigo let out a small snicker.

 **"** **So the old man wants us to make a big entrance? Fine by me."**

The woman raised a thin eyebrow at his words. "Well, that is one way of putting it." She mumbled before turning to escort the last students inside and then left the two alone in the hall. They quietly watched her lave and a few minutes later they heard sounds erupt from what Ichigo assumed was what the wizards had called 'the great hall'. He exchanged a look with his hollow before shrugging and followed the same path the woman had taken, stopping in front of two gigantic closed doors. They glanced up at the massive wooden structures for a few seconds and listened to the loud buzzing from inside the hall. Ichigo could hear someone talk over the sound, and he thought it sounded very similar to the woman they'd just met, and she seemed to be reading something off of a list. After a few minutes of this, sometimes interrupted by loud clapping from the students, another voice was heard. This time it was a man speaking, and Ichigo understood immediately that it must be the old man welcoming everyone. He and Shiro just stood there and stared at the door as the minutes ticked by and finally, after a small round of polite applause, the old man spoke up again.

Harry had been fidgeting in his seat the whole time they'd been in the great hall, and had constantly been looking around to try to locate the strange men they'd befriended, but he couldn't find the bright orange or pale white anywhere. As he looked around, he also noticed that the giant man that was Rubeus Hagrid was missing, and the stern looking Professor Grubbly-Plank once again occupied his chair. He completely ignored the old toad and her speech, still intent on finding the mysterious pair. He slowly began to frown when he couldn't find the rather obnoxiously coloured men anywhere, and the high-pitched squeaking the toad was making did not make him feel better in the slightest. He almost let out a sigh of relief when she finally shut up, but managed to hold it in as a light polite applause was heard.

"Thank you for those words Dolores, they were very… enlightening." The headmaster said with a smile and his blue eyes twinkled at the short woman who politely smiled back, but without a trace of friendliness on her thin lips. She slowly wobbled over to her seat again, but the headmaster kept standing. "Now." He said and turned to the students again, smile brighter than ever. "We have two more people to introduce." At this, the students, who had been whispering frantically to each other, suddenly quieted and stared at the old man with wide, curious eyes. Dumbledore chuckled and continued. "As you all probably know, things have been a bit uneasy since last year, and some people might even feel a slight discomfort or anxiety." The students mumbled a bit again, and Dumbledore patiently waited for them to quiet down once more. "For this reason, I have decided to re-establish some old staff positions, that have not been filled for a very long time. I'd like to present to you, Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki, our new school guardians!"

Harry's head whipped around when the big wooden doors were thrown open, and the tall albino strutted in, malicious grin already in place. His orange counterpart just rolled his eyes and followed in a much more dignified manner, and the students stared and whispered as they moved towards the head table. _"What kinda names are those?" "Where do you think they're from?" "Seriously, what is that white one?! He can't be human!" "But the redhead is kinda hot, isn't he?"_ Harry groaned quietly at the collective sighs that rose through the hall as the girls stared after Ichigo with dreamy eyes. Harry took a quick glance at the nearby boys and concluded that Ichigo already had a lot of enemies, only ten steps into the room. The pair quietly walked up to the front of the hall where Dumbledore shook hands with Ichigo and Hichigo just stood and grinned at the students. Harry felt himself fidget slightly. He'd never get used to that look, no matter how many times he saw it…

"Now." Dumbledore said and his bright blue eyes twinkled behind the half-moon rimmed glasses, while gesturing to two empty seats on each end of the teacher's table. "Let the feast begin!"

The students immediately started to whisper about what just had been revealed to them, and many shot quick glances up at all the new staff members, completely ignoring the mountains of delicious foods stacked all around them. Harry slowly, and absentmindedly started piling food onto his plate, while staring intently up at the teachers table. He stared at the tangerine haired youth, who was currently having a polite conversation with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

Ichigo had just barely held back a sigh of relief when Hichigo had sat down without any complaints whatsoever, and was even joining the conversation with the Care of magical creatures professor, another woman that Ichigo deemed ´most likely scary if provoked´. The hollow didn't even try to make fun of her, the school, or anyone else at the table. He was just calmly blending in, well, as much as he could with his bright white colouring. Eventually, Ichigo turned to the food that was laid out on the table in front of them, and slowly started putting food onto his plate. He avoided some of the… 'interesting' things, and settled for the things that he recognised, like roast beef and some carrots. He'd have to ask the headmaster if it would be possible to have some Japanese food now and then…

Beside him, Hichigo had also started piling food onto his plate, which had distinctly more meat on it than the redheads, and basically no greens at all. He glanced up at the hollow with a raised eyebrow, but said man just grinned back at him before chomping down on a pork chop, earning quite a few stares from both the students and the staff. Ichigo rolled his eyes again and decided to just ignore the childish behaviour and took started talking to Professor Grubbly-Plank once again. But a few minutes into the conversation Ichigo noticed the feeling of being watched and glanced out over the sea of students. He saw that quite a few of them shot him and Hichigo glances now and then, but someone was staring at him with such intensity… There! He immediately recognised the black hair and round glasses, and sighed quietly. Of course he'd be angry… It seemed like Hermione was having the same thoughts as Harry, but she was staring at Hichigo instead, a deep frown marring her face.

 **"** **Oi, King."**

Ichigo blinked and excused himself from the conversation with the professor and turned towards his hollow. "Yes?" He asked while absentmindedly shoving food into his mouth. **"Miss 'Know-it-all' down there seems ta' want ta' burn a hole through my head. Ya' think she's pissy about us being tha' new 'School guardians'?"** Hichigo said with a wide grin. Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows together at his Hollow's statement and glanced down at the bushy haired girl again, who stared right back with a calculating gaze. He startled slightly at how suspicious she looked, but figured that the he and his hollow had been introduced to them was anything but ideal. "I think she thinks we're 'the bad guys', and she probably also suspects that we're here to kill or capture Harry." **"Wow King, tha' has ta' be the smartest thing I've eva' heard come out of yer mouth."** The hollow said with a wide grin, and Ichigo scowled at the words. "Shut up Shiro."

I just want to take the opportunity to thank all the people who followed me or this story under the time I've been inactive, and I promise that I will try to update my stories for you :) And don't worry, for those of you who are waiting for more of my GrimmIchi cats, I will try to update it before the end of the month. Thank you again for your patience :)


End file.
